


Clarifying Things

by SamuelJames



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Mick sees that Ray needs reassurance from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Clarifying Things_   
>  _**Pairing:** Ray Palmer/Mick Rory_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Mick sees that Ray needs reassurance from him._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html) prompt  Legends of Tomorrow, Mick/Ray, "Don't be jealous, you're still my number 1, haircut"_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Some team members may have implied that he's got the emotional range of a brick wall but Mick hasn't missed the way that Ray has been making himself scarce since Snart's return as if he's no longer entitled to Mick's time or attention and he's not about to let his boyfriend's self-confidence issues come to the fore again.

Mick makes his way to Ray's room, noting the way Ray stands so Mick can't sit close to him or take his hand and when pushed on his recent absences from Mick's life and Mick's bed he shrugs and says something that shocks Mick, "you don't need a second string player when you have your first pick back."

He pushes himself to his feet and cups Ray's face softly, "I'm happy to have my partner back sure but don't be jealous, you're still my number 1, haircut."


End file.
